The present invention relates to an outer operational device for a panic exit door lock and, more particularly, to an outer operational device for a panic exit door lock that includes a handle for unlocking purposes.
Panic exit door locks of the type having a latch extending through a vertical, lateral side of a door generally include inner and outer operational devices that can be operated to unlock the door. However, troublesome installation is required when mounting the door locks to a differently handed door. To allow slight adjustment of positions of the inner and outer operational devices during on-site installation, the door generally includes a plurality of through-holes through which mounting posts are extended. The through-holes have diameters larger than those of the mounting posts such that the latch may not be completely retracted for unlocking purposes. In this case, detachment of the whole door lock is required, leading to inconvenient installation.
Thus, a need exists for an outer operational device for a panic exit door lock that can be mounted to differently handed doors with less effort while allowing reliable on-site installation without adjustment.